This disclosure relates to a remoted controlled pulley device. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a remote controlled pulley device for moving a cord attached to an underwater accessory for fishing.
Underwater accessories are aids used in activities such as fishing and more specifically, ice fishing or in other situations where visibility is low. However, where the accessories are lowered into the water, the attached cord(s) may hinder a fisherman's ability to catch fish. The accessory and the cord may become tangled or otherwise interfere with the fishing line and/or hook.
Retraction or retrieval of the accessory from the water is generally slow and requires manually pulling the accessory out of the water. This action can be difficult for a single person that is also typically trying to land a caught fish.